Killers Game
by Mysterious Mischief
Summary: First fanfic so summry might not be good. Beyond Birthday has a game to play. But what if a teenage girl starts another one out of revenge? Will she end up winning,will he end up winning and then kill her, or will it become more.BBxOC later T for swearing
1. Let Revenge Begin

Rin wiped the blood off of her hand as she walked out of her room.

"Beyond! Why the hell is there blood in my room!" she yelled irritated that the serial killer left some other persons blood in _her_ room. Again.

"I was looking for something sharp," a faint reply came from the kitchen.

She scoffed as she walked into the kitchen to see the L look alike cleaning blood off his hands and face.

"Well can you please not drip some other persons blood on my stuff?"

He turned around quickly and put a knife to her neck, holding her gaze with his red eyes.

"I do what I want."

"If you want to survive this fight with L then don't piss me off B."

The knife left her neck and was lazily tossed back into the sink making a _clank!_ He brushed past the dark haired girl quickly.

"You could have killed me."

"Your times not up."

"You could have changed that."

He looked at her, "And you say I push it."

"I'm aloud too!" she walked out of the kitchen which now felt like hell from the anger radiating off of the "back up". "And while you're at it, clean my room!"

A knife flew at her. He never likes being told what to do. Instead of missing her or piercing her flesh like he hoped, she caught it between her fingers and skillfully twisted it.

"What a beautiful knife. To bad I caught it," she smirked playfully.

"Yes to bad," he mumbled back slowly walking over to the couch where the bratty girl sat. She looked up at him, her eyes full of mischief. His long boney fingers grabbed her chin tightly while he leaned his face closer. The smell of strawberries lingered on him.

"I'm leaving. I have a game to play."

"Have fun."

He let go and headed out the door leaving her planning for revenge.


	2. She's Always Two Steps Ahead

Rin stood with her back against the door of Beyond Birthday's room. A smirk played across her face as she waited for an annoyed yell from the skinny killer.

Finally an annoyed growl came from inside as she stepped away from the door. Beyond Birthday stood there with his whole upper body dyed pink along with his white shirt.

"What did you do!" he's face serious but had an angry tone.

"Oh, ya know, played with the water by adding pink dye to it, she poked at his pink cheek. He slapped her hand away and gave her a 'touch-me-again-and-I'll-cut-your-hand-off' look. "You look good in pink B. You should dress with it more often." she smiled and pulled at his cheeks. "The only problem is those hideous eyes of yours!"

"Only you can see them though," he growled slapping her hand away again.

"And your hair," she continued not caring that he said anything, much to his annoyance. Finally she stepped away from him so he could rant or let of some steam or do whatever the hell he pleased right now. He backed her up against the wall slowly then grabbed her chin roughly.

"You never learn do you?"

"I don't stick with things that don't interest me."

"Oh please, I know you remember everything. You just choose not to get it through your head."

He let go of her and backed away. Holding each others gaze as he did.

"You know this isn't over," he smiled what Rin liked to call his Serial Killer Smile.

"Didn't think it would be," she replied with her signature smirk, then they both turned and walked away.

"Let the games begin," smiled Beyond Birthday evilly.

Beyond Birthday knew he had to come up with something devious. Only certain things can scare someone like her. But he just had to figure out what.

'Blood in her room annoys her,' he thought to himself as she shoveled more strawberry jam in his mouth. 'But it's not enough for revenge.'

He was smart. Origanlly suppose to be the back up if L ever died, but when it comes to something like this planning against someone like her, he was clueless.

Then it hit him, as much as he hated doing this himself he had to do it for revenge. She hates people just as much as he does himself, so why not invite the person he's toying with, Naomi Misora.

He knew she would get mad at him for this, so he'll go through with it.

"What ya doin B?" a voiced questioned.

He looked over at the girl clad in black leaning against the door frame and smiled. "This and that."

She nodded slowly like she didn't believe him.

"What are you planning?"  
>"Nothing you don't already know."<p>

"That's hard to believe."

Beyond Birthday stood up and walked past her.

"Once again I have a game to play.. See ya later Rin."

Rin smirked, "Once again have fun."

When he walked out the door, she ran off to set up her next trap.


	3. Won't Let Him Win!

**Authors note: Thank you all you people who read my story! I have been busy lately and I will try to upload next chapter as soon as I can... Have to write it first though..**

**Well**

**PCE YO!**

**~MysteriousMischief**

* * *

><p>Rin tried to hide her anger behind her fake smile, but it didn't seem to work. She didn't do so well on hiding her threatening voice either.<p>

"Nice to meet you I'm Rin," she growled through clenched teeth. She jerked her thumb at the smirking killer and lied. "That things my older brother."

Naomi Misora laughed nervously and replied a small hi. She turned to B who was still smirking knowing he won this round of our "game".

As soon as Misora and B went to work, Rin darted to her room to think of her next evil trick. This one had to be good or she'd surely loose to HIM!

'What's good enough for revenge?' she thought tapping her chin before going through the list in her head. She got it! Hide all his weapons. This does not only mean his knives, bit everything else potentially dangerous too. This includes crowbars and other deadly weapons she couldn't think of at the moment. Rin would have to do it in the morning before B even woke up to mess with people's minds and maybe even kill a person or two.

She knew where he hides his weapons so it will be a breeze taking them. The problem was that she needed a great place to hide them, so if he ever came looking, he wouldn't know where to look. He room would be way too obvious, and there's no way she would hide them in his room because well, that's just really, really stupid. The rest of the house really had no good hiding places, she knew since she loved to hide things from people.

The only place she could really think of that was good was in the basement in her weapons room. There was a door in the floor covered by a mat. That place was usually used for hiding or some kind of thing like that. There's no point for it because seriously, who would ever follow someone who looked like B home…. Well I take that back, maybe someone just as psycho as him.

Her plan was set and she couldn't wait to get started. Knowing that when he wants to kill someone he will go looking for his killing tools and not be able to find them. This made her laugh.

"What's so funny brat?" his voice said snapping her out of her devious thoughts.

"Oh nothing," she sighed with a smile on her face. He gave her a weird look and nodded.

"Tell me what you're really laughing at," he sighed angrily because of the fact that she's being hard to get along with at this point.

"The thought of you interacting with others," she told him.

B made a disgusted look and then went back to his normal 'I don't care' look. "She finally left."

Rin nodded and sighed in relief that she left. Like B, she hates others and really not interact with them much.

"Well I'm going to bed," he said and walked over to her kissing her cheek. Rin got a shocked look and pushed him away before replying night.

B smirked knowing his revenge on whatever she was gonna do was already taking toll on her. He felt victorious that he's already winning this round, and she hasn't even started her next act.

Rin waited till midnight to tip toe out of her room and into B's room. She knew he was a heavy sleeper because well, she dropped a crowbar once in his room and he never woke up.

As soon as she got into his room, she gathered his weapons and made sure that nothing was being left. After getting all the remaining weapons, she quietly ran down to the basement and into her weapon room.

She moved the mat and opened the door dropping the killer's precious belongs down there. She then shut it and put the mat back on before looking to make sure everything was the way it was. Otherwise he'd catch on right away.

She headed back up into her room and closed her eyes, knowing she was going to be woken up early and yelled at about weapons,

The next morning B could be heard running around the house, tearing it apart looking for his weapons. The next thing Rin knew was that she was being pushed to the ground from her nice warm bed.

She opened her eyes and glared. "What the fuck do you want!"

"Where the hell are my god damn weapons!" he yelled back trying not to show he was angry at all.

"I don't know, where's the last place you put them?" Rin asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. B was about to answer but got cut off when his phone started to ring. He answered it. Rin could hear Misora asking where he was and why he's late. Rin just rolled her eyes and waited till her hung up.

"This isn't over," growled and left to meet up with Misora. Rin just smirked as she heard the door slam.


	4. Won't Break for Nothing

Rin waited on the couch for the serial killer to get back home. Every so often her phone would vibrate from the threatening texts she got from B. Rin would smile and roll her eyes before continuing her next attack.

"Weapons!" He yelled at her as he walked in. She gave him her confused innocent look.

"What? Weapons are dangerous..you shouldn't keep them where a psychopath could get to them." He cringed at the word psychopath.

"Are you suggesting something? Brat?" he asked bitterly.

"What! No never!"

"Then where are the god damn weapons?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"There's jelly in the fridge." He gave her a suspicious look. "What!? I haven't touched it, god damn calm down! Use your super smart brain to figure that out!"

"Would you like some food?" he asked almost nicely.

"I won't eat anything a killer makes. It might be human meat. And sir I am no cannibal."

"Should have made sure that meat wasn't humans before I fed it to you." And with that he walked away to tear the house apart more.

Rin sat there with her mouth open. "Son of a bitch!" B smirked and went to her room to search.

* * *

><p>Rin walked into her room that night feeling oddly weirded out that B hasn't done a single thing. She sat on her bed and looked around for her PSP. 'I know I left it under the pillow. Where is it!?' she thought and started to panic. Then, it clicked. "B!"She screamed storming out and into his room.<p>

The serial killer looked at her from the window where he stood. "Yes?"

"Games, where are my freakin videogames!?" she screamed throwing herself at him.

"Where are my weapons and I'll tell you where your precious games are!" Rin stopped and glared.

"No." She walked out of the room and into hers. B stood there with his mouth open in shock. He though that'd work for sure.

'I have to try harder. I have to get him/her to break,' they thought before laying down.


End file.
